Astfal
Having emerged as a true philosophy only recently, Astfal is a system of ideologies and philosophies created by Tyranys Sunwrath, a member of the House of Julius (and formerly other minor nobility). The belief system was propelled to infamy and notoriety through the work of members of the House of Julius, particularly Julius XII, and is now the current mainstream philosophy throughout a huge portion of the Northern Territories. Though the system faces criticism from various sources as being "too bold" and "conservative" in modern day standard, it is widely regarded as a sound and primarily peaceful ideology, though many extremists emerge due to the nature of its teachings. It became widely popular through The Bloodsworn, a militant sect of the Northern Territories whose roots were deeply-embedded in the teachings of the philosophy. Basic Teachings and Ideology The principles of Astfal are rooted in the same fundamentals of fascism, selective towards only a few of the tenants which compose the latter. Things which are prominent in the teachings of Astfal and which are applied depending on what subject is sought out to learn are: * Nationalism * Totalitarianism * One-Party State * Cult of Personality * Dictatorship * Direct Action * Class collaboration * Third Position * New Man Astfal relies heavily on the same sense of unity which is prominent throughout a good section of the Northern Territories. It is for this reason that it is favoured amongst the provinces which house the family lines of the D'lanastions which are far more militantly-oriented, such as the House of the Imperator. The basic teachings of Astfal are lined-up with the bold statement that the Sin'dorei are all of a 'pure blood', and thus, have a birthright as the most-important beings in the world. Those who do not recognise their heritage and the culture as it is meant to be traditionally viewed are deemed as 'sinners', and should be shunned and turned away from the remainder of society that do embrace what many have decided as their birthright to rule over and be recognised widely for. Astfal also holds dearly to it the concept of a one-party state - especially one of a militant variety - which oversees and enforces a strict moral code which is fine-tuned to embrace the former of its teachings. Astfal has a particular liking for militant imperialism and expansionism, yet many argue that it could also be a part of a much larger concept of xenophobia. Scholars argue that it could be used for either, and in any case, it is predetermined to be a philosophy which encourages militarism to be the central of the nation. Vices are actually highly regarded in Astfal, opposed to contrary belief. With this tenant in the philosophy, Astfal almost takes on a hedonistic approach, stating that the general populace should indulge in these 'sins', yet always in moderation. It is believed that this is included in order to promote a more-traditional Sin'dorei society, especially considering that, formerly, the Blood Elves were themselves highly-encouraged to involve themselves in forms of vice. The core belief which justifies all of these things could be said to be that "any man, woman, and child, is expected to live and die for the Glory of Quel'Thalas and HER People; and as such men should take pride in their Death on the field of battle; and yea, women of Valour and Strength should, indeed, follow the same, and if not, then drown in the sweat of their brow spent supporting their husbands and those who seek the promise of an eternal legacy rooted in the ground; for yea, their Blood shall fertilise this Kingdom of Gods and Men whose faces are blurred all the same...". (Holy Pslams, V.3.) Though it also teaches Thalassian Exceptionalism, Astfal and the books in which it is written - such as the Holy Pslams - should not be mistaken for The Lexicon, a collection of writings and scriptures done by individuals in House of the Imperator which aim to teach a general moral code, rather than one which seeks to establish itself as a 'godless religion'. Category:House of Julius Category:Thematics